


Yes

by TardisMagic



Series: The Struggles of Derek Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, MORE FLUFF THAN HUMOUR, POV Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: They finally talk.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took so long to finish. Couldn't for the life of me make it work and I'm not really happy with it but I've given up trying to wrangle the damn story into where I wanted it to go.

Owls had nothing on Derek. His eye went that wide he worried vaguely if they were about to fall out of his head.

I Stiles knew. He _knew_

Derek swallowed and tried his level best to get his heartbeat back under control, he was convinced his heart was trying to give itself to Stiles, thereby bypassing the awkward and no doubt embarrassing conversation that he was, quite frankly dreading.

He simply couldn’t see how Stiles could like him let alone be in love with him. He couldn’t fathom that he had anything to give to Stiles

Sweet Selene he was going to be sick. He swore he could feel himself going green.

“Derek?” Stiles looked worried.

Derek clapped a hand over his mouth and bolted for the bathroom, skidding through the door to land in an unceremonious heap on the floor in front of the toilet only just making it.

He wrinkled his nose at the horrendous smell as he hugged the toilet bowl. No more bowling alley curry for him if he was going to be anywhere near Stiles.

Speaking of Stiles, he blushed scarlet when he felt Stiles gently rubbing his back between his shoulder blades, over his tattoo. He shivered at the sensation of Stiles touching him even if it was through his shirt and tried to concentrate on the fact that Stiles appeared to be touching him willingly instead of sprinting in the opposite direction as far and fast as he could.

The had to count for something, didn't it?

He certainly hoped so because he’s pretty sure he just threw up the hamburger he had two days ago.

He straightened and flushed the toilet when there was finally nothing left in his stomach, mentally vowing to douse the whole room in bleach, even if the smell of the damn stuff nearly killed him. It had to be better than the almost overwhelming curry smell.

“Are you OK, Derek?” Stiles looked at him, worry clear on his face.

Derek nodded sheepishly then proceeded to brush his teeth within an inch of their pearly white lives while resolutely not looking at Stiles. Given his current state of clumsiness around Stiles it’d be his luck he’d end up with the toothbrush jammed permanently up his nose. Could werewolf healing remove a toothbrush stuck up his nose?

Derek blinked at himself. What the fuck?

He sighed to himself, although he had to mentally agree it certainly wasn't the look he was going for and he’d had enough clumsy embarrassment around Stiles to last him a lifetime. He was never going near a bowling ball again, the BBQ was on eBay and he'd been banned from ever going near a nail gun in this life or the next twenty according to Boyd, which Derek felt was completely unfair since he hadn’t even used one.

He grabbed the mouthwash and took a swig to gargle it when Stiles brushed his hand up and down Derek’s arm in an attempt to soothe him.

The mouthwash exited his nose in a painful spray making his eyes water.

“Sorry. Sorry”. Stiles babbled, grabbing a towel and handing it to Derek who was blinking furiously against the tears caused by his stinging nose.

He sneezed into the towel while hiding his flaming red face.

For fuck’s sake, was there anything he couldn't fuck up in front of Stiles?

Peering out from behind the towel, Derek was surprised to find Stiles looking at him with concern and not on the floor howling with laughter, which he’d half expected.

Sighing to himself, Derek gave up on any dignity since it was clear he wasn't ever going to have it anywhere near Stiles and moved to leave the bathroom with Stiles right behind him.

The only problem now was Derek had nothing left to throw up and no excuse was immediately forthcoming to get out of talking to Stiles.

Hoping the PTB would do him a favour for once, Derek wished with just about everything he had a hole would open up and swallow him.

Which, naturally didn’t happen.

Of course not. Why on earth he thought they’d do him a favour he didn’t know.

He sighed again and shuffled back to the couch with Stiles hovering behind him. Derek could smell worry coming from Stiles but otherwise, he seemed calm. He swallowed nervously before sitting down again.

This time Stiles sat next to him. Derek breathed what he hoped was a quiet sigh of relief. At least this way he didn’t have to face Stiles and he was just getting up the courage to say something, anything really when Stiles took his right hand in his two large ones.

Derek looked up automatically and there went his heart trying to give itself to Stiles again.

“I love you,” Stiles admitted with a slight flush on his cheeks and Derek didn’t have to worry about his heart beating out of his chest anymore because it just melted all over it instead.

He gaped at Stiles long enough that Stiles started to fidget, a look of worry crossing his face before coming back to camp there. “You do?” He blurted then immediately wanted to slap himself.

Stiles nodded, looking more nervous like _he_ was about to throw up any second.

“I . . . you.” He blurted, then frowned when that didn’t sound right. “Love,” He tried again. “Love you too.”

The soft and loving smile that took up residence on Stiles’ face stole Derek’s heart entirely and he was pretty sure his wolf had just melted into the sappiest puddle of happy goo in the history of love-struck werewolves.


End file.
